Angel Falling
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Angel Bryan is the girlfriend to Seth Rollins, a known criminal for a top crime family. After one night, she finally leaves. Dolph and Tyler take her to a group of cops who have been trying to take down the McMahon-Helmsley crime family for a while. But under their protection, one of the cops named Dean Ambrose...aka Serpico falls in love with Angel. But will she let him in?


**_Angel Falling_**

 **Chapter 1**

He watched them leave his condo from his car. He parked somewhere else so she couldn't see him. He smiled as they drove off. Thinking she can get away with it?

He got out of his car and walked over to the steps to his condo. He looked around and didn't see many people. He picked this condo for a reason…privacy. He liked his privacy. His condo is back from businesses, and the closest condo is a half-mile away. The closest thing to his condo is a parking structure, but you can't get to it where he is. You would have to go all around to get into it. It's one of those private parking lots where you have to pay a monthly fee to park there. Many people who work around there pay. It is protected by a private patrol company. It's a least a fourth-mile from his front door to their front door.

He took one more look at his reflection in the window before he went up the stairs. He took off his sunglasses to look one more time. His hair is a little messy. Why not? He just got done working out. He thought he would take his shower at home, and surprise her. Then he seen their car parked in his driveway. He told her not to see them anymore. But she didn't listen as he seen them come out of his home. His home! At 6'1 and 217lbs. he looks good. He turned sideways to look at his abs, then turned to the front. His 6-pack abs looking tight on his body. He is slim for someone who works out hard. He doesn't like the big bodybuilder look. No offense to his boss Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He looked good, but he tried that look a long time ago, and decided it wasn't for him. So he just went more for the athletic look. He pulled out the band that had his hair in a bun on top. Now he can see the blonde in his hair. He has two-toned hair. He got it a few years ago to make himself standout, and it worked. Now when Hunter sends him to collect on debts, the people get out of his way. Most don't know what he looks like, but they know about his hair being half blonde, and half brunette. He smiled. Then he stopped. Thinking about her…the betrayal she has done to him. He picked up his gym bag and slowly climb the stairs.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. Making sure everything is perfect when Seth comes home. Dinner is on, she had on a very sexy dress she bought for this night. A red, skin tight, strapless dress. Along with black stockings, and red 6-inch high heel shoes, adding to her 5'7 height, making her Seth's height. She doesn't care for heels that high, but Seth does. As she looked, she also checked her make-up. Not too much. She knows Seth doesn't like too much make-up. Just a little blush, some eyeliner, and red lipstick. Her blonde hair is up. She also knows Seth likes it up. She doesn't care for it up, she knows Seth does… and that is what matters. She misses the red tips in her hair that she had put in.

Not knowing what is on the other side of the door, Angel looked deep into her green eyes, trying not to cry. She wants this night to go well.

"Do whatever he wants Angel. You'll be happy and he'll be happy." Angel said to herself. Not knowing what is about to happen. She went into the kitchen to check on the food. Nothing greasy. Seth doesn't like greasy foods.

* * *

Seth stood just in front of his door. Listening what is happening inside his place. He hears soft music, and can smell the food she is cooking. He took in a deep breath. She is making one of his favorite foods. Baked Salmon. He closed his eyes and took in another deep breath. "Smells so good." Seth whispered to himself. Then he frowned. "How could she do that to me?" Seth continued to whisper to himself. Then he pulled out his key and put in the lock and unlocked his door.

* * *

Angel heard the door unlocking. "He's home early." She said. She smiled. She poured some wine for them and waited for him to come in.

Seth opened the door and seen Angel standing there. But before Angel could say or do anything… "What were those two doing here when I specifically said they were not allowed here anymore?" Seth asked quietly. Angel knew that tone. It wasn't good. She liked it better when he yelled. Then he doesn't hit her much. But when he is quiet, that is when she or anyone else should worry. If it's her, or someone who owes Hunter money. Then he wondered if they help her put on the dress? Help her put on the stockings? The shoes? Kissing her while they were putting on the stockings? Fucking her in their bed?!

Then before Angel could say or do anything, Seth was right there and backhand her across the face! She fell backwards onto the couch. She looked up at Seth with tears in her eyes. "They helped me with the shopping for tonight. I wanted it to be special." Angel said quietly. "I'm sorry Seth." Angel went on. She kept saying she is sorry. Seth made a fist, then he released it. "I say again, what were they doing here?" Seth said again. "Nothing happened." Angel whispered. "Are you fucking them?" Seth asked raising his voice. Angel looked at him with disbelief. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Then Angel seen the look in his eyes. She knows that look. When Seth looked up, that is when Angel got up from the couch and ran towards the bedroom. Seth seen what she is doing and chased after her.

"Come back here you fucking bitch!" Seth yelled. Angel screamed as she shut and locked the door behind her. She looked for her phone, then she remembered her phone is charging out in the kitchen. "Fuck." Angel whispered to herself. She tried to think what she can do. There is no phone in the bedroom. If she can get away from Seth somehow and get her phone…easier said than done. Then she heard Seth banging on the door. "You better open up this fucking door slut!" Seth shouted as he kept banging. Angel knows she can't from the bedroom. They are up high where she can't jump without breaking her leg. She went into the bathroom and locked it. She knows the bedroom door won't hold too much longer. She took off the high heel shoes and braced her feet against the door. She heard the bedroom door break open. "Come on slut!" Seth yelled. Angel cringed. Hoping he will leave. But he is fired up.

"Seth, I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!" Angel yelled through the door. Then she heard him come to the bathroom door and started pounding. "Bitch you better get out of there! You don't want me to break it down!" Seth shouted out. "Please Seth, I'm sorry." Angel cried out. Then she felt Seth banging on the door. Then it stopped. Angel went up to the door and put her ear against it. She could hear Seth cussing and only getting madder. Then she heard silence. But she did not dare open the door. Then for some reason, she backed away from the door. She braced herself for the worst. Still nothing. Then as she is coming towards the door...BANG! Seth is trying to knock the door open. Angel scrambled backwards and squatted down. She started to scream. BANG! She heard again. She could see the door coming off the hinges. Angel braced herself for what is going to happen when Seth breaks thru. BANG! BANG! BANG! The door finally gave away. Angel stayed seated on the floor of the bathroom. There stood in the doorway is Seth. She never seen him like this before. He wasn't yelling, or even saying anything. Angel just sat there crying, begging and pleading to Seth. Then he calmly walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the bathroom. Angel kicked and screamed as Seth is dragging her. Not listening to what she is saying.

"Stand up." Seth said as he let Angel go. "I said stand up." Seth said quietly. For a few seconds, Angel didn't move. Then she stood up. As soon as Angel stood up, Seth punched her in the stomach. Angel went down, holding her stomach. Seth grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her up. Angel still clutching her stomach, Seth punched her in the face. Angel fell onto the bed, dazed.

The room is spinning as Angel looked up to the ceiling. Then she seen Seth standing over her. She tried to get away, but still dazed, she didn't get far. Seth jumped on the bed, straddling her between his legs. Angel couldn't move. She begged again.

"Please Seth, don't hurt me. Nothing happened between us. I swear." Angel stuttered out. Pleading to him. Then she felt the back of his hand again. She felt the blood coming out of her nose and mouth. She could taste the blood, metallic tasting. She stopped pleading, but the slaps kept coming. Then she felt Seth get off her. She just laid there, not moving. She looked around and then she seen Seth. She seen he is taking off his clothes. Good, maybe he'll go to sleep. Usually when he hits her, he usually goes to bed. Angel started to get up from the bed…

"Where do you think you are going?" Seth asked. She just looked at him. Not knowing what to say. Then he came towards her. "If you are going to act like a slut, then I'm going to treat you like a slut." Seth said softly. Then he pulled his pants down and pulled out his already hard cock. Angel got more scared than usual. "Please…Seth, no." Angel whispered. Seth laughed. It sounded evil, just like his face. The look he is giving her now, he just looks evil. Angel swallowed nervously. Seth moved closer to her. His cock inches away from her mouth. She tightened her mouth. "Open slut." Seth whispered. Angel just shook her head. She waited for him to say something else, but instead he went behind her and grabbed her wrists so fast she didn't know what he is doing.

Seth dragged her to the middle of the bed, and held her down with his knee. Angel struggled to get lose, but Seth is too strong for her. He moved off just long enough to rip her dress down the middle. She is trying to fight back, but Seth pinned her wrists above her. If you're going to act like a slut, you are going to be treated like a slut." Seth said as he ripped her panties off her. "NO!" Angel shouted to him. Seth just laughed. "Who's going to help you Angel? You are all alone." Seth said calmly. Angel still struggling, Seth worked on his pants. Pulling them down past his ass. Then he stuck two fingers into her pussy. He smiled. "You are already wet for me? Or for your other boyfriends? Did they get you off before I came home?" Seth asked. "FUCK YOU!" Angel yelled. Then she felt Seth's fingers moving inside her. Angel kept struggling. Normally she would stop and enjoy what Seth is doing to her, but not this time. This time is different. Instead of a slap here, or a slap there…this beating is much different.

Then Seth pulled out his fingers and thrusted hard inside her! Angel yelled out in pain! Seth pulled out, then slammed hard back in. Then Seth went faster and faster, thrusting in and out of her. Making her cry out in pain. Her cries fueled Seth to go faster and harder. Slamming his cock, his cock inside her! Making her know only his cock is the only one she will ever have! No one else will have Angel…his Angel.

Angel felt the pain as Seth thrusted inside her. Not just the pain down there, but the pain in her heart. Seth beat her before, but nothing like this. He never raped her before. Yes, she gave herself to him so he would stop the beatings, but never forced himself on her. Then she felt his lips near her ears. "I will kill those two the next time I see them." Seth whispered to her. Angel's eyes got big. And she knows Seth will do it to! Then he looked into her eyes. He sees the fear, he smiles as he keeps fucking her hard. His mouth right above hers. Then she heard him say one more word that scared her. "Mine." Then he claimed her mouth. Like his cock, his tongue thrusted inside her mouth! Claiming her! Angel tried to turn her head, but Seth let go one of her wrists to use his hand to hold her face in place as he kissed her. Still thrusting in her wet pussy. Then Seth stopped the kiss as he spilled his seed inside Angel.

"Nuuhh aaaaahhhh! Seth yelled out!

"Aaahhhhh!" Angel yelled out as her orgasm hit her the same time as Seth's.

Seth then collapsed on top of Angel. Not moving. It felt like eternity, but a few seconds later, Seth rolled off Angel and got up. He walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. You better be in bed. You can take your shower tomorrow." Seth said without emotion. Then he walked in the bathroom. Angel heard the shower going. She got up, stripped off the remaining of the dress and went under the covers. She had no nightgowns. Seth wouldn't allow it. She probably knows Seth will want more. She pulled out the pins in her hair and let her hair fall over her shoulders. She went under the covers and waited for Seth. But as she is doing it, she knew she had to get out. She had to leave Seth. But how? She knows Seth doesn't want her to see them, but she has to go to Dolph and Tyler. She knows they will help her. In fact, they have been trying for a while for her to leave Seth. Think she even heard them say they have a friend on the police force. But Seth has friends on the force. But they assure her, he isn't one of them. In fact, his nickname is Serpico. After the Al Pacino movie of the same name. She'll wait until Seth leaves for work tomorrow and go see them. And this time, she is taking some things with her. She doesn't care for his money. She'll only take what is hers, and just leave all the items that he gave her. There isn't much. But she didn't care.

Then she remembered her phone. What will Seth do to her phone if he sees it tomorrow? She quietly got up and went to the kitchen. She picked up her phone and checked her messages. There were a couple from Dolph and Tyler, but that is it. She doesn't have many friends…just those two. She quietly sent them a message that she is coming over tomorrow early. They texted back they can't wait to see her. She doesn't want to explain anything tonight. She'll just tell them everything tomorrow. She quietly tip toed back in the bedroom. The shower is still going. She knows he likes long showers. It helps relaxes him. She crept back over to the bed. She made sure her phone is on vibrate, then hid it under her side of the mattress. Then she got back under the covers, waiting for him. Then she heard the shower go off. Seth came out a minute later. Wearing nothing. Just using the towel to dry off his hair.

"That felt good." Seth said out loud. Then he stopped at his side of the bed and looked at Angel. With her hair cascading around her body, Seth took in a deep breath. Then he went under the covers. He reached out and touched Angel's chin. Angel cringe by his touch. He made her look at him. "I'm sorry. But when I see you with other men, I get crazy." Seth explained to her. Angel just nodded her head. Too afraid if she opens her mouth, she'll start crying. "Come here baby. Come to daddy." Seth cooed to her. Until tomorrow, Angel did what Seth wanted. She scooted over to him. Then Seth pushed her down onto the bed, and Angel opened up for him. For the last time…


End file.
